Little Helpers
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: This is just a cute little Shino story with YOU and him starring! The little line is where your name goes. This is my first so be nice please. I suck at summaries so I won't really put one. Just come on and read! XD


_**Hey guys! This is just a little one shot type thing with YOU and Shino! the little lines are for your name :) Hope you like it! Reveiw, but be nice please! This is my first one and i hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters DX they be long to Kishi! :3**_

* * *

><p>"Well hello there," I giggle as I see a small ladybug fly gracefully towards me, settling itself in the palm of my hand. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" I smile.<p>

The small creature crawls its way all over my hand, now resting on my arm, just above my wrist. For some reason, I've always been in love with bugs. All of them. From cockroaches to the beautiful ladybug, they all intrigue me. People would usually call me strange and ask things like 'aren't you afraid you'll be bitten?' or 'how don't they creep you out?'

Truth is, I have no idea. I never really go to a bug and start poking it or rubbing it. I just usually let them come to me. I can't stand the idea of people wanting to kill these beautiful, graceful creatures. They didn't do anything wrong. 'Oh but it bit me! It was poisonous!' you might be thinking. Well yeah! You would be mad too if someone tried to pick you up or start poking and prodding you! It's not unnatural for things to be mad when they are being harassed.

"Eww! Kill it!" I heard a nasally voice screech from behind me. Looking up from my new found friend, I see Sakura pointing to a small beetle. She had one leg raised, about to stomp on it, pounding the poor bug into oblivion.

"No!" I yell, shooting up from my seat between two roots of a giant tree. Running over to the pinkette, I pushed her away. "It didn't hurt you, so why do you want to kill it?" I asked, slowly ushering the small insect away with my hands. The bug sped off, hiding for cover under some rocks nestled under a bush.

"Because it's ugly and annoying!" she growled back at me.

"Well so are you but you don't see people trying to kill you," I rolled my eyes and walked off, leaving a fuming Sakura glaring daggers at my back. She irritated me to no end! How dare she try to kill an innocent beetle! The poor thing didn't do anything wrong! Sighing, I shook my head.

"Let it go, _. She's not worth the anger," I mumbled to myself, walking towards the center of Konoha. The sensation of movement moving up my left arm caught my attention, bringing my eyes off of where I was walking to my limb. I smiled as I saw the small ladybug still there, crawling its way up to my shirt, as if looking for some stability against the movement of my arm. "Here ya go sweety," I giggled as I moved my hand under the small bug, letting the little creature rest on my finger. "Why don't you just fly away?" I asked, knowing that I'd get no answer back.

Whilst I was distracted, I didn't realize the person that I was about to crash into. Smacking into the body, I let out an 'oof' as I hit the floor. Looking up, I saw Shino Aburame hit the floor about a yard away from me.

"I'm sorry Shino. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry!" I blushed and picked myself off the floor, brushing myself off in the process.

"It' no big deal," he shrugged, fixing his coat again so it covered his neck. His glasses were slightly tilted, and it made him look cute. Well…cuter than usual.

I was madly in love with this boy. He understood me. He never tried to kill bugs; he was quiet but very intelligent and clever. It took me maybe a day or so after meeting him, for me to realize I had a crush on the black haired boy. After a few months of spending some days hanging out with him and Kiba, did I truly realize my true feelings for this certain bug master.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking down at my finger again. The little ladybug tucked in her wings, and looked as if she was nuzzling my finger with her little body. Giggling at the ticklish sensation it gave me, I smiled down at the small creature.

"You just don't wanna go do ya?" I cooed at my little friend. In return she just nestled closer to my arm, unmoving.

"She seems to like you," Shino said, watching as the little bug clung to me as if her life depended on it.

Smiling up at him, I giggled. "I guess so." I was about to walk away before I could make a fool of myself again, when Shino called out to me.

"Hey, I was planning to meet Naruto and a few other teams from the academy for some Ramen. Would you like to come?" he asked.

_YES!_ I screamed in my head. "Sure," I smiled.

Shino nodded and waved his hand for me to follow him, which I happily obliged to. Walking by his side, we didn't really talk. Just a few words were passed on what we were planning to do over the weekend at that was it.

Within five or so minutes, we arrived at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. About three of the booths were put together, holding the medium sized group consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, of course Akamaru, Hinata, and Neji.

"Hey! Shino, _! Over here," Naruto called waving a hand over to us whilst his other one was draped over Hinata's shoulder.

_Aww, how adorable!_ I giggled to myself. They make a super cute couple. I'm glad Naruto finally got over Sakura. She was a bitch anyway…

The two of us walked over to the group with Shino just a bit in front of me. Akamaru barked happily from Kiba's shoulder, wagging his tail and panting. Kiba chuckled and I pat the small dog's head, receiving licks as a thank you.

"Glad you could make it Shino! I see you brought _ along. Cool! The more the merrier!" Naruto beamed. His blue eyes were shining and basically overflowing with happiness. The kid was always so happy. His smile was contagious, and soon, about ninety-five percent of the group smiled, with Sakura and Sasuke being the remaining five percent. Sakura hated my guts already, and Sasuke rarely ever showed emotion. His main emotion with floated around him as if it was an aura was irritation.

Smiling, I sat down beside Shino, and everyone ordered their food. When it arrived we all began eating and talking amongst ourselves about random topics.

When most of the group was finished or was finishing up, a woman on the other side of the small shop screamed. We all looked up to see her pointing a shaking finger to the floor by the entrance of the shop. There, looking oblivious to its surroundings was a particularly large blue and black colored beetle.

"Kill it! Someone kill it!" she screeched, looking towards the owner who was coming from behind the counter with a shoe raised high in the air. As it was descending, I yelled.

"No!" I yelled, bolting from my chair towards the bug. Cupping it gently in my hands, I rushed out of the shop, my thoughts completely focused on returning the insect to its natural habitat. I was well aware of the stares that sank into my back as I left my friends.

"You okay little guy?" I asked the blue and black insect. Its back was black, blue spots coloring it. His little feet ran all over my hands, tickling me slightly. The bug just stopped and faced me. It didn't move or make any attempt of escaping. Taking it as a yes, I gently set him down, lightly ushering him off my hand so he could be free once again.

"You should be more careful. It'd be a shame if you died, little guy," I sighed. The small bug just sat there, facing me as I lay down across from him. My stomach was pressed towards the ground, hands crossed under my chin. He moved closer to me, pressing his side against my fingers.

"Do you want me to…pet you?" I questioned the small creature. It did nothing but press itself closer towards my hand. Gently lifting my fingers, I ran them down its black and blue back. The texture was smooth, feeling tough but sleek.

I was startled by a voice that came up from behind me.

"You like bugs?" the voice asked. I froze, knowing its owner all too well.

"Yeah I do. I love them actually," I answered, still stroking my new friend.

There was movement beside me as the person lay down next to me, watching intently as I comforted the insect.

"I never knew that."

"You know now, Shino," I said, smiling at him. He returned it with a soft smile, edging closer towards me. I felt my cheeks heat up, knowing they were most likely in a soft red.

"_-_... I… I like you. You know that, right?" he asked softly. I froze.

Shino…likes me?

_YYEESS! THANKS JASHIN! _My mind screeched. I felt myself smiling and my face heated up even more.

"W-well I do now," I giggled. "Don't worry Shino. I-I actually like you too…" I blushed and bit my lip.

_No idiot. You love him!_ I yelled at myself via thoughts.

"Y-you do?" he replied, shock in his voice.

Nodding I smiled at him. He has a soft blush on his cheeks and a smile could be clearly seen on his face.

He leaned towards me, hesitating slightly. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he got closer to me. He looked into my eyes, looking for feelings for doubt or rejection. Seeing none, he leaned in, closing the distance between our lips.

His lips felt soft and warm. They molded perfectly against mine. My eyes drooped shut and I looped my arms around his neck, wrapping my hands in his black hair. The kiss deepened the longer we held it. Soon he was on top of me, propping himself up by his elbows which rested on either side of my face.

After a minute or so, we pulled away, due to our lungs screaming at us for air. We were panting slightly, looking at each other with blushes on our faces.

"Would you please give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" he asked, pecking my lips again.

Instead of saying 'yes' or 'sure', I just pulled him in for a kiss again, pouring the love for him I've had bottled up for years into the kiss. Smiling and pulled away. Being with Shino was heaven for me, and I have a feeling nothing would change anytime soon.

The End.


End file.
